


五月

by pulse_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse_02/pseuds/pulse_02
Summary: + 利艾/【伪】双艾水仙，利威尔 (文评家) x 艾伦 (19岁大学生) x 艾连 (15岁)+ 混邪产物，戏梦巴黎AU，背景为1968年五月的法国巴黎，利威尔第一人称+ 中短篇，分上中下三部分+ 本文所涉及的政治讨论皆为营造时代风貌，不代表笔者本人观点
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	五月

**序** **.**

我不是我；你，亦非他或他：

他们，并非他们 [1]。

列车飞速地驶过，在铁轨上发出哐当哐当的声音，还有和空气摩擦所发出的嘶嘶的炸裂声。那些填满地平线的田野树林和布满厚重乌云的天一道混为灰绿色的一团，在窗外厮杀得猛烈。而窗内，一切如同尘埃落定般寂寥。

回乡之路还很漫长，为了打发时间，我订了个小包间。狭长的茶桌上，我端起一旁的红茶。或许它仍是太烫了点，在那缭缭上升的茶烟中，有两个摇晃的年轻身影，一大一小。我看得出奇，于是翻出几张空白的纸，执起笔，不得不记录下眼前一闪而过的画面。

——那是一段无拘无束、如梦一般绚烂的五月；那是一段已经结束了的、远去了的，却将会永远存在于我生命中的无限激情和永恒回忆。

**上** **.**

故事发生在1968年五月的法国巴黎，我应杂志社邀请，前往这个张嘴闭嘴都是艺术的城市呆上一个月，书写一篇关于法国文坛新派作家的深度评论。

那一天，同样是在火车上，我一路从柏林乘到卢森堡，再从卢森堡前往巴黎，去我的落脚点——我在巴黎居住的一位德裔友人，格里沙·耶格尔，愿意接纳我这一个月。他和他的妻子准备回柏林办事，所以让我住在那里时顺便照看他们的两个儿子。小儿子我没有见过，而大儿子，艾伦，那是他还是十五岁，我和耶格尔一家在他们巴黎乡下的房子里度过了一整个如梦般的五月。直到现在，我都无比清晰地记得那片朦胧的乡野，褐土堆起的垄沟，繁花盛开的清溪，当时我不可避免地爱上了艾伦…… 之后我们就一直通过电话和书信来往。

> _**……** **我得承认，我的零花钱越来越不够花了，我必须得节省一些开支，所以最近一直都没有向您致电（更何况国际电话真的很贵，而且我始终记不住德国的电话区号）。不过爸爸告诉我您下个月就要来巴黎了，我真是迫不及待地渴望见到您，想把最近巴黎发生的大好事统统与您讨论一番！** _
> 
> _**爱您的，如埃特勒塔高崖上的雏菊般，** _
> 
> _**艾伦** _
> 
> _**（** **P.S.** **我们一定得再回一次高崖，我很怀念以前那些与您度过的时光！）** _

我翻着手中一大叠厚厚的信封，开始想象四年后的他将会变成什么模样。但只是过了一会儿后，我便不得不起身，默默地走进车厢的盥洗室中。

再次回到座位时，我的太阳穴就立马开始疼起来了。我本该从艾伦的信中知道的，当我坐上那辆开往巴黎东站的火车时就该知道的，那是个风云变幻、错综复杂、革命四起的年代，而巴黎就是全欧洲混乱的中心。那辆火车在进入巴黎市郊的时候就被一大群罢工工人们拦了下来，个个都举着写着鲜红大字的牌子，高喊着“推翻戴高乐”和“八小时工作制”的口号。我在这该死的火车上白等了半个多小时，只觉得身心疲惫、生活无望，于是干脆提着行李下车，搭下一班长途巴士。

在市中心的阔街上一下车，夕阳的光就从一侧洒下，投下长长的影子，照出左岸整体的浓厚印象——先是米白色的大理石和绿油油的树丛，倒映在同样绿油油的塞纳河里；再是街上走过的男男女女，头戴勃艮第红的贝雷帽，肩挎马鞍色的牛津包；最后是屹立在那边，透过层层建筑的缝隙窥见的，用黑灰色锻铁制造的埃菲尔铁塔的雄姿。

我现在回想起来，能够还算顺利地到达这里，都得益于我在大学研究法国文学的经历。因此，我的法语读写还算是不错，口头表达方面就有些困难，但好在巴黎是个大城市，能看得懂就能活，当然了，能听得懂就更痛快了。

**（“那些对于文化最恶毒的敌人，他们以当局的理由为借口占了上风！”）**

当时，比起巴黎的城市外貌更加波澜壮阔的，要属那些青年学生的革命激情了。造反的浪潮一波接一波地接踵而至，从城郊的工厂推进到城中的学府，一股强劲的“东风”盘旋于巴黎的街头巷尾，吹起阵阵星星之火焚野燎原。

**（“不要让他们得逞！自由是人生来就有的权利，不由任人施舍的，却由我们自己斗争！” ）**

我不耐烦地穿过那片五颜六色的青年人们，因为此刻的我只想赶紧从面前的这个开放校园里穿过去。本来已经约好与耶格尔一家共进午餐，但因为火车的缘故推迟到了晚餐，如果即使如此也还赶不上的话，那也太过意不去了。

**（“每个热爱文化的人，热爱艺术的人，在法国，在全世界，都要坚决地反对这项禁令，乃至所有条条框框的校规和戒律！ ”）**

站在石阶最高层的那个领袖一样的人物扯着嗓子，捏住手中几张薄薄稿纸。他的话无一不都戳在了我弹跳的眼穴上，让我越发急躁。这个本就温暖十足的五月天变得像夏日一样闷热了，而就在我停下脚步，准备解开衬衫最上面两粒纽扣时，

“劳驾，先生！”

一个清脆、通透的声音划破了人浪，在这倦暖的空气中瞬间开辟出一条道路。毫无来源的，我觉得有种来自远古记忆中的熟悉感。

“先生，对，就是您！能麻烦帮我解开吗？”

我循声看去，只见石阶最底下的教学楼口被一排铁栏杆封锁了，一个十五六岁的少年就靠在那些黑色细铁柱上面，双手背在身后。

——看来，我是没法走捷径穿过这里了。

这男孩直直地对我眨了眨那双生气勃勃的绿眼睛，那圈睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀一样忽闪忽闪的。他仰起下巴，微红的脸上勾起了不经意的笑容。我快速打量着这个大胆的年轻男孩，一条橙红相间的学生领带被扯开，两段一高一低地挂在竖领下；领口大开着，纽扣系得很下面，在阳光下暴露出他胸膛一大片被薄汗覆盖着的浅麦色肌肤，剩下的则被一件洗得发白的衬衫紧紧地包裹住。少年向旁边顶弄了一下他纤细的腰身，露出他被锁链缠住的双手。

“它们缠在我手上，真是太疼了，先生。”

少年用稍显慵懒的法语吐出这句话。接着有些讨好似地，他的上半身微微前倾，下半身和手被固在原地，故作出一副可怜兮兮的、被束缚的姿态。而那件衬衫偏偏在这时候显得宽大起来，我无法忽略那开阔的领口里显现出的胸口凸起的那两点粉色，还有径直往下那平坦的小腹曲线。

——啧、早熟的小鬼，我这么评价道。也难怪，这一年，整个世界都好像进入了青春期，到处都肆意谈论着性和爱，空气中弥漫着一股年轻的、热血澎湃的荷尔蒙味。

“我没钥匙。”

“没有钥匙也能解开我的，先生，” 男孩俏皮狡黠地、像是在暗示什么一般地说道，“我没有被锁住，只是被缠住了而已。”

“好吧。” 我冷笑一声，突然觉得时间兴许还宽裕，于是放下自己手中的手提箱，把他手上绞在一起铁链一圈一圈地绕开。

“这里不太看到成年人、我是说，” 他顿了顿，也开始打量我，“已经有正经工作了的人，更何况还来自国外…… 德国人？”

我点头。

男孩的眼睛被点亮了一般，欣喜地甩开松懈的金属，接着用流利的德语滔滔不绝地说了起来，毫不忌讳我就是个陌生人那样，“我叫艾连！我父母都是德国人，但我和我哥哥从小生活在巴黎。啊真是的…… 说起哥哥，他马上就该从大广场过来了才对，他到底去哪了！”

艾连一边这么说着，一边从灰色的中学制服裤子里扯出一半的衬衫。那裤子说来也是好笑，从上往下都是宽大的直筒，唯独臀部的地方却包裹出浑圆紧实的肉来，翘起的臀部被艾连一下一下地来回蹭在铁栏杆上，为了打发时间而玩着。

我热得要命，准备脱下外套。而正当我想说出自己名字时，另一个确确实实熟悉无比的声音替我报了出来——在那无数个与他相隔甚远的日子里，就算直到现在，每当我耳边重新回忆起这一如山谷回声般的呼唤时，只要回过头就能望见，在那个四年前的五月暖阳下，牛羊会憩睡在果树下，风会卷起海浪的咸清味，将高崖上的秸秆吹得如波涛般翻滚，而那之中会忽地钻出一个少年，双眸会折射出溪流的纯净…… 如果当时我能知道，但凡我能猜到一丁点，那我就不会、艾伦就不会——

“利威尔！”

而现在，什么都未意识到的我，望见这个越发高挑了的身影从人群的簇拥里走来——他的确长大了不少，从头到脚一副典型左岸知识分子那样的行头：修长的身姿从黑色的高领薄衣中溢出；鲨鱼翅一般骨感的肩胛，水洗色的牛仔裤卡在胯骨处，手上领着一件驼色的天鹅绒夹克；还有那及肩的深褐色长发，微微弯曲的发梢堆积在斧凿似的锁骨上。

“不不，你完全搞错了，那帮所谓的结构主义精英们就是懦弱的，他们从不上街，就只会躲在拉丁区 [2] 的房子里，和整个社会保持着一种安全、舒适，但是脱节的距离。”

我知道，1968年五月的艾伦，在现实中寻找记忆中的图景只能是无意义的。唯让我微感熟悉的就是那双灰色的双眸，那一股抑制不住地想要向我奔来的冲动，但下一秒嘴里又不得不转过去，去应付那些硬拉着他辩些什么话的男青年们。

“别缠着我了，我早就把我的立场说的很清楚了！他们从不站在历史的这一边，抛弃了实践，就只是想费劲脑汁想出一种新的意识形态，借着苏联的形势来证明马克思已经衰弱，接着就好大肆批判和消解年轻人对于变革的信心。”

我想起来他寄给我的那些信。的确，一开始只是些孩童般的甜言蜜语，试图模仿诗人作家的文采来传达青涩的爱意。而等他去大学以后，那些国际局势、反战、左翼风潮，因为知道我和文坛有接触，便不停引诱我去探讨那些先锋的思想，信里一腔热血地写满了这个主义、那个主义。倒也不是说我反对哲思，这样的时期谁都经历过，但有时这一切会令我开始怀念过去那些更为简单小巧的时光。

“不，停下，你说服不了我。说真的，我得见我朋友了。下一次集会再说吧…… 利威尔！” 很快打发走他们后，艾伦三步并作两步地跨过来，但又好像是突然想到什么刹车了一样，只是礼节性地给了我一个贴脸吻，轻声在我耳边寒暄了几句。

“艾伦，哥！你们认识、不对，你就是利威尔先生？” 小家伙惊讶极了，不知道应该看向谁，脑袋那样转了起来。

“艾连，” 艾伦沉下脸，居高临下地叫住他的弟弟，“我看到你刚刚在做什么了，但这可是爸爸的客人，利威尔先生，” 然后转向我，“利威尔，这是我弟弟，艾连。”

“嘁——”

就在艾连不服气的同时，一声尖锐的警哨顿然划破天际。

“你们这帮狗日的警察越界了！” 人群开始骚动。

“妈的，那些警察，艾连！” 哥哥满脸愤世嫉俗。

“利威尔先生，要跑了！” 弟弟满脸嬉皮笑脸。

“喂你们两个……！”

我还没反应过来什么状况，艾伦就抓起艾连的手，而艾连牵起我的手，跟着一大群四处逃窜的学生穿过校园的公共广场。身后青色的草坪上扬起一大片尘土——或是瓦斯。幸好我们跑得快，才没有被很大地波及，但也正因如此，我才能走出人群从外部清楚地观察这个学校，或者说——这个学校的社会。

金色的暖阳不再，只是亮。那些原本只是驻扎在学院街和圣雅克街上的、身穿黑色制服的警察手持警盾和警棍，冲进了学校的主庭院，扑上去压制住那波正在示威集会的学生，连带踢翻了长椅一类的公共设施。年轻人们一个个都想方设法地挤上某个高处，喷泉、大型玻璃窗的窗台、防护栏，他们手挎着手，如潮水般摆着身体，沸腾狂怒地向这座熙熙攘攘的城市嘶吼着“旧世界”。有人被拖进了警车的后箱里，有人在混战中头部流血，有人向车辆投掷石块。到处都挂满了红色的政党旗帜，到处都涂满了红色的油漆标语。

“怎么又逃课了！” 晚餐进入到最后甜点的阶段，卡尔菈猛地站了起来，原因是艾连说漏了嘴。

“好了好了，卡尔，这不是什么多大的事，学校这几天都在罢课，” 坐在餐桌一头的格里沙安抚着他的妻子，“不过孩子，既然如此，那今晚的话题不妨就讨论一下这种游行和集会的意义吧。正好利威尔也在，文学评论家总是会给我们带来不同的想法的。”

格里沙向来主张一个开放的家庭环境，他从不管教他的儿子们参与社会运动，但在事后总是乐于鼓励他们反思运动的本质，毕竟他自身就是一位文艺工作者。现在，这位父亲给自己点了根卷烟，又示意我和艾伦也取一支——这代表一个典型的法式家庭讨论的开始。

“现在的年轻人相信他们的上街游行，他们的静坐示威……” 格里沙扶了扶眼镜，肩膀因为抑制不住的笑意而抖动着，“他们相信这些行为不但有激怒社会的功能，最终还能变革社会 [3]。”

“你在试图表达什么？” 艾伦拿出嘴里的烟，在餐盘里点了点灰，他坐在我的对面，“大学变成高度官僚化的知识工厂，朗格卢瓦被开除 [4]，难道我们应该袖手旁观？侨民被驱逐出境，学生被殴打，我们还要袖手旁观？”

我品着嘴中淡淡的烟草味，无意参与他们的这场家庭辩论，坐在哥哥旁边的艾连用手指在桌布上抹着什么，接着抬起头来对上了我的眼。他微张着嘴，用舌尖轻轻地抵在乳白色的上排牙齿上，然后两瓣翘起的肉粉色唇贴在了一起，又分开。

——利威尔。

我心中感觉到瘙痒，有一种想把那张嘴给用什么填满的冲动。

“我的意思是在具备清醒的洞察力前不应该轻举妄动。”

“所以说众人皆醉你独醒？等到你准备动的时候，悲惨的事情早就已经发生完了！我们的人，在法国、意大利、美国、德国——” 艾伦越说越激动，声线颤抖着，差点就要站起来，他在说到德国的时候看向我。而此时，我感到自己的裤脚被什么温热的一小团东西撩了起来。这一小丝混有冰凉的触觉碰着我的皮肤表面，正在慢慢地、试探性地往上挪着，直到五个小肉点全都攀到了我的小腿骨上。罪魁祸首的脸上有按耐不住的得意。

“听我说，艾伦，在你试图改变世界之前，你必须意识到你是世界的一部分。你不能把自己置身度外，然后再去往里看事物的本质。”

“我看你才是那个高高在上、置身度外的人！你连反越战请愿书都不肯签名！”

“诗人不签请愿书，只签诗作。” 格里沙疲惫地说。

“请愿书就是诗……”

“对、对，但诗也是请愿书，谢谢你指出这一点，艾伦，不过我还没有发疯，我不需要你来提醒我这个作者自己写出来的话。”

“没错，请愿书就是诗，诗就是请愿书，这是你自己的文章。但是看看你现在的样子，你根本不知道你自己说了什么，你简直就是在反对自己！” 艾伦猛地站了起来，桌边被他撞出连带着瓷器的声响，桌下的那只脚也像是被惊到了一样一下子缩了回去。艾伦将目光转向我，像是卸下重负般用法语小声地抛出了这句话，“我希望我永远不会沦落到他这个地步。”

“好了，艾伦，我们已经听到你的话了。” 我这个外来客不得不停止自我思考转而介入了，免得父子两个吵起来。

“艾伦，晚餐讨论是时候结束了，我和你父亲得收拾行李，明天得早起。你还有什么要说的吗，格里沙？” 卡尔菈暗示道。

“哦，对、对，是的，大家晚安。利威尔，很欢迎你来我们家，那接下来就麻烦你了，你自便就好。艾伦，你招呼一下。”

“老朋友了，格里沙。” 我礼节性地同格里沙握手，然后父母们便离去了。

餐桌前只剩下我们三人。

接着，艾伦扑通一声，把头狠狠地砸进臂弯里，凌乱的发丝被他甩得到处都是，

“为什么不帮我说话，利威尔？你明明早就知道我的想法的。” 他闷着声音说出这句抱怨，盲着将烟戳进自己的餐盘里。而这恰巧被趴在他手边的艾连看准了时机，从他的手指间抽出了那根还剩一大截的烟，

“我知道可不代表我会帮你说话，艾伦，你很有可能就会成为今天那几十个被逮捕的学生中的一个，” 我往后靠在椅背上说道，“还有艾连，你才几岁？”

“我是个法国人。” 艾连自以为风趣地回答，装模作样地嘬了一口。接着，他像是突然想起了什么似的，蹦跳着跑去墙边，啪啪地关上了所有的灯。顿时，餐厅间漆黑一片，只剩下从客厅过道处斜着洒进来的一袭暖光，朦胧的光线勉强能照亮他们两个的脸。

“爸爸的话真是高深莫测。”

“爸爸的话就是狗屁不通，别谈他了，” 艾伦顺势捏走我的烟，用唇抿了抿我之前抽的地方，饶有兴致地正坐起来注视着我，“所以说，利威尔，你这次来巴黎来干什么？像上次那样来找我吗？”

“这次是一个月的公事，没闲功夫陪你们玩。德国那边的文坛评论杂志要我来做个巴黎特辑，关于最近热火朝天的那些事——你们应该比较清楚，就是现在年轻人最喜欢的那几个左派文人。”

“难说。索邦现在学生和警察的冲突不断，教授们也都罢课了，估计要联系上那些人可能会有些困难，甚至可能都得去警察局找了。”

“啧，这帮闹腾的学生……” 我产生了一种要重新规划安排了的挫败和疲惫感，“你也想着继续那些集会，对吧？你们真该为自己拥有开明的家庭而感到幸运才对，如果是我的话，我就该把你禁足在家里踹你屁股了，艾伦。”

艾伦听闻，将身子稍稍前倾，这使他的脸更加进入了那光亮中，

“那…… 利威尔先生，说到做到吗？”

这小子，意味深长地把夹着烟头的食指和中指的指尖碰在我的手上，一种被清凉包裹住的暖意。我看到他灰黑瞳孔被那灯光染成了弱棕色，微微反射出一些金色的闪烁，还有从他耳后慢慢垂落下来的散发。

“啊——！都这个时间了！”

艾连此时忽然莫名其妙地发出一大声怪叫，惊得艾伦把烟灰一抖在手背上，于是猛地抽回吃痛的手查看。同时，艾伦假装生气地拍打弟弟的肩膀，“你个捣蛋鬼！”

“你才捣蛋！” 艾连吐了个舌头， 一步冲上去抓乱哥哥的头发。

“现在好了！你不仅是个捣蛋鬼，你还是个幼稚鬼！” 艾伦要给他弟弟个教训，他狠狠地拧了一把艾伦的手臂肉，接连抓住他的肩膀捏了起来，惹得男孩又笑又叫地缩在一起，互相推搡着闹成了一团。两个人拉扯之间不知道是谁撞到了桌角和凳子，在一大串怪叫怪笑声中发出沉闷又清脆的咣当一响。

“天杀的…… 你们两个混球！小心明早你们爸妈一走我就把你们两个都踹出门！” 我再一次不得不平息这场打闹，喝止住这两个还在咯咯笑的小子。艾伦听见我的话，很快就坐回了位子上，而闹累了的艾连也就顺势亲昵地坐在他哥哥的身上。

“那我要睡觉了……” 艾连打了个哈欠，准备正式结束这一场闲谈。他把脸贴在他哥哥的脸上，来回蹭了蹭，转头，接着就这么自然地将自己的唇贴在艾伦的唇上，而艾伦也那么自然地接受了这个吻，在黑暗中发出了水声。随着一句轻声的晚安，弟弟又揉着眼睛，拖拉着鞋子绕过餐桌，毫无犹疑地吻了我，

“晚安，利威尔先生。”

半晌，小的离去后，大的咂嘴了一声，便灭了烟，起身引我去我的房间。时间已然接近午夜，很寂静，我跟在艾伦的身后，拐过一个又一个昏暗的走廊。他一边走，一边故意装出不经意的样子，像个小孩子似地伸出手，用指尖刮拉着暗红色的金纹墙纸。我对他的这些小把戏清楚得很，他自己也清楚得很——那些在空气中乱拨的手指就是在乱拨我忍耐的底线——这家伙起初刚见到我时一点反应也没有，但每隔一段时间就会似有若无地与我暗示些什么，搞得好像是我被牵着鼻子走了一样。艾伦头也不回地在这些高壁之间穿梭，打开了走廊尽头的一扇门，我烦躁得很，径直就把艾伦压在门框上，一脚门里一脚门外地站着，把他那张端了一天的脸拉下来。就在我寻思着这远离主房的侧翼卧室很适合我和艾伦“叙叙旧”时，艾伦也伸出手勾住我的脖子，十分迫切地与我接起吻来——我们的确是许久没见了。再分离后，艾伦那双略薄的唇周似乎泛起了红色的一小圈印子，衬得那两瓣红唇越发丰满了，然后伸出粉嫩的舌尖，将嘴角渗出来的一小点唾液给卷了回去。我拽住他那件该死的、让我看了一整天的黑色毛衣，把它脱下来，

“哈…… 利威尔，没想到、你还挺急…… 哈哈……”

艾伦干笑着，含含糊糊地说，他那高挑的身材令我厌烦极了。于是，我一把将他的身体翻过去，准备扯下他的下装时——

“艾伦！”

走廊里传来了艾连的叫声，而艾伦反射般地、猛地跳了起来，“利威尔…… 哈、我们时间还多！” 接着飞快地亲了我的嘴角，再推开我的身体，跌跌撞撞地提着裤子跑进走廊里去了。

这该死的小屁孩…… 我咬牙切齿地想着，竟又把我给打发了。这一切的结果就是我现在躺在这张吱呀作响的床上，浑身满是不爽地解决自己的勃起。夜很深，凄清的月光洒在床尾，眼前就像是放映机一样，开始自动回播起今天一整天的画面，尽是青年和少年。

“法西斯！” “王八蛋！” “下流！” 

艾伦和艾连一边半走半跑，一边撕着嗓子，把双手拢在嘴边喊出些咒骂的脏话，仿佛一旦那么做了，这些话语就瞬间有了魔力，可以停歇一切荒谬的事情。尽管守戒在学校周围的警察们已经向学生扑去，但是这两股各自都没什么头脑的势力在校园上僵持了很长时间，久久都不肯离去。我们被混乱的人群推搡着，直到夜幕降临，原本夺目的太阳被打碎成一片片簇拥的星灯挂在巴黎的街头，政府出动了几队警车拉着警笛一路鬼叫着沿街而去。

“妈的，以后别再把我卷进这种事。”

“明明是利威尔先生先找到我们的。”

我们沿着左岸河堤走着，远处塞纳河上飘来的观光游轮上传来阵阵爵士乐，总有些人在乱世中依旧享受着自己与世隔绝般的生活，是他们，亦是我们。那些富丽堂皇的光经过层层其他光源的中和，竟变成一股充满银灰的色调，从左手边沿着地平线打下来。三个人各自都只有一侧的身体是亮着的，剩下的都藏在光的对立面中，颇有股诗人笔下那种耶路撒冷的感觉。

“不敢相信他们竟然真的把警察搬进了校园。” 艾连叹道。

“呵，想也知道，当局已经渗透到大学里了，就是想用一大堆陈规戒律管住我们，毕竟高等教育就是用来培育下一代维持资本运作的机器，不是吗？” 艾伦愤愤地说道，“那场游泳池事件 [5] 就是荒谬得可笑，还有之后的三二二运动 [6]…… 他们把我们大学生当作了什么？资本阶级的狗！？”

“够了够了，我们已经有一个科恩 [7] 了，不必再出来一个艾伦。” 我这么说道，政治话题搞得我头疼。

“我听说政府曾经启动过驱逐科恩出境的程序？” 艾连歪过头来问。

“那只是个没结果的传闻。尽管当时柏林的那帮学生也都高兴坏了，全都一蜂拥地上街响应这个德裔同胞，把我上班的路堵得像屎一样。”

“利威尔，你可休想在这种时候和我们说自己政治冷感，你可是土生土长的德国人！”

“你也要政审一下，然后在我头上扣一个左派还是右派的帽子？”

“我不是这个意思，我只是！我只是……” 艾伦的气势渐渐弱了下去，“我只是想到你或许会支持我。”

他的声音最后被一阵夜晚呼啸的春风卷走了，同样卷走的还有那些飘荡在空中零零散散的霓虹色音符。不过当然了，只要还有人在意，声音就永远不会消失，但是声音的意义却只能永远被定格于被听到的瞬间之中，因为赋予意义者并不会徘徊于原地，只会慢慢地无限远去。那幽幽的萨克斯时而抽长，时而缩短，柔滑的，送远一段空间与时间。

> _**～** **♫ “** **夜晚阵风轻叩我的屋门** **(Ce soir le vent qui frappe à ma porte)** _
> 
> _**与我诉说逝去的爱情** **(Me parle des amours mortes)** _
> 
> _**就在炉火熄灭之前。** **(Devant le feu qui s' éteint)** _
> 
> _**夜晚，是一首秋日的歌** **(Ce soir c'est une chanson d' automne)** _
> 
> _**在寒颤的屋里** **(Dans la maison qui frissonne)** _
> 
> _**我想起那远去的岁月。** **”(Et je pense aux jours lointains) ♫** **～** _

我们继续走着，艾连顺着那渐弱的音乐继续唱了起来，艾伦别过头看向另一个远方。

> _**～** **♫ “** **还剩下什么，我们的爱情？** **(Que reste-t-il de nos amours)** _
> 
> _**还剩下什么，美好的岁月？** **(Que reste-t-il de ces beaux jours)** _
> 
> _**只有一张照片** **(Une photo vieille photo)** _
> 
> _**青春的旧照片。** **(De ma jeunesse)** _
> 
> _**还剩下什么，那些情书？** **(Que reste-t-il des billets doux)** _
> 
> _**是青春岁月，那些约会？** **(Des mois d' avril des rendez-vous)** _
> 
> _**只有无尽的回忆。** **” (Un souvenir qui me poursuit) ♫** **～** **[8]** _

“这是在做什么？” 艾伦对弟弟突然开唱有些不满。

“说！我亲爱的哥哥，这是哪首歌，还有原唱！”

“哦艾连，你给我在这种时候来这套？这就是个歌词，不是文学！”

“歌词就是诗，诗就是文学！说出这首歌！你知道规则的，说不出来就要受罚！” 艾连一下扑在他哥哥身上，摆出一副颇有气势的威胁的样子，但绷不住的笑意在下一秒就马上挤上了他的脸蛋。

“我记得、我记得！我们在那个咖啡厅里听到过，” 艾伦焦急了一番终于大声叫道，“夏尔！夏尔·特雷内！歌名…… 歌名就是歌词，《还剩下什么，我们的爱情》！”

两个情感洋溢的男孩自顾自地玩起来了什么我不知道的游戏，挨在一起走在我的前面。每过一会儿，他们就又会不约而同地回过头来，一双灵动的绿眼睛和一双忧郁的灰眼睛，就像小孩发现了什么新奇的玩具后想要征求监护人的同意那样。就在这一瞬间，我察觉到自己对于艾伦的那份感情，自从见到艾连之后，就似乎在潜移默化中被平均地分为了两份。

不，不能这么形容。

“利威尔！”

“利威尔先生！”

或许更像是…… 我像爱艾伦那样理所当然地爱上了艾连，如同呼吸一样理所当然，因为后者就如同是前者孕育出的一部分那样，类似爱屋及乌但又不尽相同的感觉。在那些为数不多的能够被我所捕捉到的刹那里，某些东西会突然在其中一位脸上显现，然后再是另一位。具体这是怎么一回事，我也不太清楚，这大概取决于他们面部细微的表情，由他们面部凹凸所展现的特定光影，或者仅仅是他们脖颈所抬起的角度。

我的脑子思索着，试图自我分析去理解这份不同寻常、叛离主流的感情，始终无法入睡，但理智告诉我现在应该停下这个不断运转的机器以防过载，因此我不得不利用现实拉下那个停工的手闸——我强迫自己去观察周边的空间来：这个快被堆成储物间的客房和主房相同，都是装饰风格典雅且肃穆的典型法式，枫木地板；四壁靠床的一壁挂着一幅镶框的《自由引导人民》的复制品，其余三壁都摆满了书架，上面堆的东西要么是旧书，要么就是旧文件资料，并且还莫名其妙地用很多盏台灯压着。除此以外，房间最里面的角落里还有一架老旧的立式钢琴，被布盖着许多年了的样子，占了很大一个位子。到处都是旧的，宛如巴黎这座连老鼠洞里都刻满了历史的城，但好在不断创造历史的人是新的…… 还是说也是旧的？

我盯着那个角落，看着看着，竟从黑暗中看出一点来自门缝的微亮痕迹，引发了我的好奇心，便套上外衣走了出去。黑漆漆的走廊蜿蜒曲折，宛如蜂箱一般联通着众多的岔路和小房间。我像是魔怔了一般，本能地追着那从走廊尽头半掩着的门缝中泄出的一线流光走去，在这老旧的木地板上极力克制着脚步声，推开了那扇房门。

——两具年轻的身体一丝不挂，面对面地侧睡在同一张床上。艾伦在较远的一边，如同那些画像中的少女一般；他的身体以一种极为舒适的方式伸展着，头部靠在枕头上微微上仰没有了白日里的冲动，若初生婴儿般宁静安详地闭着眼，几缕发丝散乱地掠在了他的嘴唇上。而身型较小的艾连就这么紧挨着艾伦，仿佛置身于哥哥的怀中，又仿佛只是单纯平行地躺在了他面前，压在下面的手显露出先前玩弄过艾伦长发的迹象，另一只手则随意地搭在艾伦下凹的流畅腰线处。

床头暗淡的橘色台灯将光拢在这两具沉睡着的酮体上，他们的双腿像蔓生植物一样交叠、缠绕在一起，一时无法区分谁是谁的，甚至令我产生了这双美好的肉体本就应该生为一体的想法。

这禁忌的画面俨然以一种顺理成章般的自然感呈现在我面前，质疑他们的人会说这是连体婴儿，但在我看来质疑者才该受到上帝的责罚。我一动不动地呆站在门口好长时间，最后，又轻轻地替他们关好门，离开了。

Tbc.

注释：

1\. 摘自《故园风雨后》 [英] 伊夫林·沃，王扬译。

2\. 拉丁区处于巴黎五区和六区之间，是巴黎著名的学府区。

3\. 此处对话情节部分改编于《戏梦巴黎》原作。

4\. 1968年3月，法国文化部长解除了法国电影资料馆馆长朗格卢瓦的职务，在法国电影界造成大量抗议，法国及世界各地的电影人、艺术家和知识分子纷纷声援朗格卢瓦。

5\. 1968年1月法国运动部部长与南泰尔大学学生就校园性问题发生争辩，外加大量学生对于当时大学过时封建的规章制度和无动于衷的不满，成为后续“五月运动”导火索之一。

6\. 1968年3月22日巴黎学生占领南泰尔大学行政楼，为3月21日于反对越战集会上被逮捕的6名学生表达抗议，更加促成后续学运的蔓延。

7\. 丹尼·科恩-邦迪 (Daniel Marc Cohn-Bendit)，五月运动的学生领袖、政治领导人物，德国犹太人。

8\. 原曲为1943年夏尔·特雷内 (Charles Trenet) 的《Que reste-t-il de nos amours?》，此处翻译稍有改动。


End file.
